User blog:Onak/end me
So seriously, I don't even know what I'm doing. Well, I do. Kind of. Anyways, here's some tropes associated with the cast of tm. No spoilers for chapters 4+ will be here, only 1-3. There are of course many, many more tropes than these, and I am far from finished with this. Tropes Misao Fujimoto *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *All-Loving Hero: Fujimoto has a hard time disliking people. They just make him uncomfortable (See Fax and Maita). *A Protagonist Shall Lead Them: Thanks to Fujimoto, the group has survived many hardships. *The Champion: Fujimoto is very protective of all his classmates, especially Ban. Although they may not always say it out loud, the remaining students have come to rely on Fujimoto's logic to get them out of tough spots. *The Chosen One: Fujimoto is the one who cleans upp the mess during trials. This, combined with his talent to analyze and mimic other people's personalities, Fujimoto is slowly becoming a beacon of hope. *World's Best Warrior: Always "wins" class trials. Gina Ban *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *My Girl Back Home: Ban is separated from her beloved father, although her feelings of affections don't seem to be answered. Takeshi Yoshihara *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *Anti-Hero: While Yoshihara is normally a friendly character, he is the second-in command of the country's second largest crime syndicate. He won't hesitate to use his influence to make things better. *Badass: There are many areas in which Yoshihara could be called a badass. For example, in Trigger Mayhem 0, he cuts a giant man-eating plant in half using only Mogura's claws. *Bi the Way: Yoshihara does not deny any attraction to males, although he has a preference for women. A cut conversation from the prologue where Yoshihara "reveals" his bisexuality can be found here. It was scrapped to prevent the prologue from sidetracking. *Bruiser with a Soft Center: Yoshihara is a scarred, tattooed young man you wouldn't want to run into at night. Despite appearances, he can be very lovable and caring, not allowing unnecessary violence. *Gentle Giant: Big, bulky, scary mobster. Fall on the street though, and he's more likely to help you out and ask if you hurt your knee than keep walking. *Loveable Rogue: Has broken the law and caused many deaths, but is still a fan favorite. Kazue Ogata *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. Yuriko Mita *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *Person of Mass Destruction: As a member of Super High School Level Despair, Mita was part of the group that caused The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. *Turncoat: Going from hope to despair and then back again. Jiro Adachi *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent, although this can be discussed. *Anti-Hero: If Trigger Mayhem wasn't about a bunch of japanese high schoolers being forced by Monokuma to kill each other, Adachi would take the villain role. He is a dangerous inmate who has killed more people than he can count, and it's even said that he has "done terrible things to women". Although not exactly a hero, he wants to bring down Monokuma and is shown to hold at least some kind of fondness for the other students, particularly Yosihara and Fuimoto. *Badass: See below. *Ineffectual Loner: Adachi is a true badass. For example, he at one point gets so angry at Maita that he actually snaps his shackles with raw strength. He may be a dangerous criminal who has hurt many, but there are some things he won't tolerate. Like most Ineffectual Loners, he does not survive the events of the story. *Loveable Rogue: Although Adachi would'' destroy anyone who said it, he is a very popular character despite the things he has done. *Rebellious Spirit: Adachi has stated that he ''does not know why he does the things he does. This being said, he is a quite rebellious character. Toru Niwa *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent *Bruiser with a Soft Center: When it comes to Iza, the normally loud-mouthed brick-brain suddenly stutters and immediately becomes more gentle. However, unlike Yoshihara, Niwa denies it with all his power. *Dumb Muscle: Niwa isn't exactly the first one to point out contradictions during trials. He has the strength to smash a human skull, but smashing logic isn't his strong side. *Fool for Love: Niwa is the "big, strong, secretly in love" character of the ensemble. Although it's not that very secret, Niwa is usually loud and lets his fists do the talking, although when it comes to Iza, he suddenly becomes quiet. Or, in some cases, even louder. *The Klutz: To an extent. The events of the first trial would have gone so much smoother if Niwa hadn't messed up. Despite this, he is a fan favorite. *World's Best Warrior: Is the Super High-School Level Boxer. Noriko Seki *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *Dumb Muscle: Seki is a pro athlete who is said to be able to smash holes in nets. Sadly, this talent is not carried over to the thinking department, and she is often clueless about what is going on during trials. *World's Best Warrior: Is the Super High-School Level Tennis Player. Chiharu Endo *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. Izanami Amenonuhoko *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent, although this can be discussed. *Anti-Antichrist: Iza claims to be the son of Junko Enoshima, but also claims to search for his "hope" (that happens to be "freedom"). What this means is still unclear, but it appears that Iza is the spawn of satan that didn't want to inherit the family business. *Broken Hero: Despite being the spawn of despair itself, Iza is usually cheerful and helpful. Toshiko Uehara *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *Badass: While Uehara may not be among the physically strongest characters, she certainly knows how to own people if she has to. *The Champion: When it comes to Endo, Uehara will kick your ass if you so much as look at her the wrong way. *The Chooser of the Chosen One: Uehara repeatedly states that there is something special about Fujimoto and that he will go on to accomplish great things, especially during her free time events. Takumi Maita *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *Big Fun: Maita is meant as a representation of the typical "brony atheist". His personality was partially written before a design was made, which combined made him a comic-relief who happened to end up with a larger body type. *The Cynic: Although not developed further, Maita has expressed his dislike of how religion "befouls" the world. Faxhulhempex III *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *The Chosen One: The Xelxes Empire was on the verge of disappearing completely, when Fax became its emperor and saved it from its demise. The country has become more civilized, and poverty is said to have almost disappeared. The citizens worship him as a son of gods. *The Chooser of the Chosen One: Fax has declared that Fujimoto is the one to take down Monokuma (together with himself, of course). *The Good King: Although a bit contradicting since he hates his country, he cares enough to make his nation one of the wealthiest and fastest-growing in the world. *Oedipus Complex: The man Fax hates the most is his late father. Even though he takes it as his duty to carry on his father's legacy, Fax does all in his power to surpass him. *Sibling Team: It has been stated that Fax has a sister who is largely responsible for Fax's success. Manami Arakaki *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *The Cynic: Arakaki hates everything and everyone, saying the world is an absolute shithole. Yuichi Honda *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *Person of Mass Destruction: As a member of Super High School Level Despair, Mita was part of the group that caused The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. *Turncoat: Going from hope to despair and then back again. Donnie Ronnie *Ace: Possesses a Super High-School Level talent. *The Trickster: No explanation needed. Category:Blog posts